Super Smas Bros MeleeBrawl The Great Race
by TrinityMonkey
Summary: Master Hand has gathered the Smashers into threeman teams in which they must navigate through troublesome obstacle courses. While some may develop friendly relationships, others may hold hatred against their enemies. EDIT: 2 is Pokemon 3 is Zelda
1. Complex Introductions

The Amazing Race: Super Smash Bros

Chapter One: Complex Introductions

Hovering a great mountain range covered valleys, which almost seemed like a flat rock covered in moss, the Final Destination stage served as a meeting point for the competitors. And what exactly are they competing in? Why the Amazing Race, of course!

Master Hand grew bored of fighting the usual cast of Nintendo characters and was too impatient to wait for the third installment for new characters. Thus, in order to occupy himself and to entertain his little brother, Crazy Hand, who would go off and cause mayhem in random places throughout various worlds, M. Hand obtained an idea in which the fighters would compete in the ultimate battle of a unique structure.

Present Day, the competitors stood on the long lateral stage, waiting for the instructor to explain the rules. When they each received an invitation, M. Hand had also placed them into teams of three.

Group# 1 consisted of Captain Falcon, a bounty hunter who excels in both power and speed. His purpose of entering the contest was simply to be the victor in another race; which he claimed to be challenging even for himself, who's had much experience in competitions of speed. His two partners were already accustomed to each other's presence. Fox McCloud and Falco Lombardi worked together as well known pilots and long-time buddies in the Star Fox Team. While Fox excelled in speed, Falco had the advantage of leaping to greater heights, although both share a natural talent in performing combos. They've decided to take a break from their flying days and represent their team in a race in which they are quite interested of participating.

Group #2 was none other than a small group of Pokemon. Being the most popular of his kind, Pikachu took his place as the leader of the pack. This little creature was capable of swift electric attacks and his small size came in handy when escaping from gargantuan foes. His baby brother, Pichu, not having enough experience to control his electric attacks, used his untamed power against enemies that tend to underestimate the tiny critter. He looked up to Pikachu wherever they go and unintentionally copied Pikachu's moves so that someday, he may be just as great as his older brother. The final member of the Pokemon gang was an innocent-looking puffball that goes by Jigglypuff. Whenever her singing was heard, anyone nearby will automatically fall asleep. Assuming that people simply despise her "musical talents", Jigglypuff will get ticked off that she'll pound her opponents and even roll over them. The worst she can do was whenever someone touches her in her sleep. Even the slightest kind of physical contact could ignite an explosive attack.

Group#3 was a team that inherited their abilities from a power source known as the Triforce. The lead swordsman, Link, carried a variety of projectile weapons along with his Master Sword. Although these weapons may be a burden to take wherever he goes, they allowed him to be a great fighter whether he is up close or from a distance. If speed was most needed, Link could play a magical tune using his Ocarina of Time, which turned him back to his young but quick childlike form. The lead sorceress, Zelda, an extraordinarily radiant maiden, possessed the gift of using her supernatural abilities in battle. She could cast spells that can summon a burst of fire upon a remote distance, create a temporary reflexive forcefield, and even teleport to any distance within her range. Similar to Link's ability, she could change into her swift, nimble alter ego, known as Sheik. Sheik's weapons consisted of only three things: her needles, her long chain, and her thin flexible body. The powerhouse brawler of the team was none other than the warlock of darkness who for once has stopped trying to take over Hyrule. Ganondorf, or Ganon for short, striked with not only immense power that takes time to unleash but also with his own touch of dark magic.

Group #4 placed three seperate heroes from their worlds into a team of close-friends. The muscle of the team was none other than Donkey Kong, a former rival of a video game legend. Despite his hulky appearance, DK could move at an adequate pace while carrying a fistful of gorilla rage. One of his unique abilities was being able to slap the ground continuously, causing serious damage to anyone on the ground. His friend Yoshi, a jumpy retile, assisted him in his attempt to win the race, with his egg-laying, egg-rolling, and egg-throwing abilities. Both of them worked along side each other in past in facing danger and evil. But now, they had to join forces with a fellow psychic who goes by the name Ness. Though small and simple, this underestimated telekinetic used his big head to cast PK attacks that vary from creating pillars of fire, guiding balls of electricity to its targets, and converting projectiles into healing energy. Surprisingly, he also took everyday objects like his home-run bat and his trusty yo-yo and turned them into unexpected items of doom.

Group #5 came from a far away kingdom where mushrooms are always fresh in every season. It had the famous classic video game hero as its leader. Mario was no Mr. Plumber, for he is quite balanced in different fighting skills. He had been around fighting at many terrains against many foes for about twenty years and still Mario had found a way to keep himself in shape to battle against any bad guy thrown at him. But there were times where his younger brother Luigi, came in to help. Luckily, Luigi was invited in this race and placed in Mario's team. He learned a lot from Mario but unlike his older brother, he had more agility and can shoot himself like a cannon in order to reach his remote destinations. Normally, he would have gone alone with Luigi to the competition; however, his fiancé was also invited, courtesy of M. Hand. The spoiled princess of the mushroom kingdom, Peach often improvised a series of personalized techniques simply to gain whatever she requests. She had spent so much time playing various sports at her estate, Peach gained powerful athletic abilities to enforce her demands. Her most loyal servant, Toad, appeared to defend his royal highness during dangerous adventures. Despite the number of times he stood in front of an oncoming assault, he received little credit while the Mushroom Princess stood with pride amongst her fellow fighters.

Group #6 brought together a team concocted from a grand profusion of randomness from the craziest of minds. Bowser, the mastermind behind the team's decisions, had as much experience in making villainous schemes and devious plans as Mario did in solving them. Not only did Bowser have the power to vanquish anybody who dared question his intimidating presence but with his thirst for revenge against the plumber who had constantly ruined his dreams to rule the world, Bowser was properly motivated to not let anything stop him from defeating his arch enemy. His reluctant ally, Mr. Game Watch, broke away from this dimension and literally got "old school" when confronting predicaments of any sort. Little is known about Mr. G/W, most likely because no one except M. Hand had ever lived long enough to ascertain his background. The common detail everybody had heard of was that Mr. G/W tended to have a very, very "flat" personality. Luckily for Bowser, his other ally "legally" counted as a single character though "they" were worth twice as much value to any group. They were known as the Ice Climbers, a dynamic duo from the icy mountaintops. Popo, the boy in blue, and Nana, the girl in pink, used their powers of ice manifestation and manipulation through a clever means of teamwork. Together, they were a pair to be feared but when separated, it was the ideal moment for their enemies to strike.

Group #7 stood beyond the normal by its members: a bounty huntress, a genetic experiment gone wrong, and an imposter who abused his license to practice "medical activity". First, the leading lady who went by Samus, wears a special armor designed to fit the host perfectly. Within her "power suit", Samus carried an assortment of guns and bombs, useful wherever she traveled in the galaxy. Despite their power, the greatest of her weapons lied within the mystery of the wearer of the suit in her true form. Mewtwo, a Pokemon that had became so evil those who've seen him refer to "it" as a monster, used his lethal telekinetic abilities to defend himself from harm while at the same time, tortured his opponents until they could be tortured no more. Born through science intended to create a creature of ultimate power, Mewtwo had gone through horrid moments caused by the black hearts of human beings. Thus, he acted hostile against those who aren't his "kind". However, his violent attitude did not reach the level of insanity as his other unnamed partner, who preferred to be and was commonly referred to as Dr. Mario. A madman who had wanted to be praised with glory and attention for his "misunderstood skills" in forbidden "experimental research", Dr. Mario decided to steal the identity of an already popular fan-favorite idol for the accomplishing of his greatest goal. For long periods of time, many had confused the two to be the same person. Few know the truth, and the majority of those few failed to live as long as those who didn't. Luckily, M. Hand selected two "persuasive" fighters to keep the doctor under control until his mental illness was summoned for the right circumstances.

Group #8 took three characters from far away places and squeezed them together as a team with international popularity. Two of them originated from the same world, filled with a war-like setting with castles, dungeons, and sword-fights. Their names were Marth and Roy, friends who trained each other since early youth. While Marth fought swiftly with quick attacks, Roy choosed the fiery path of explosive power. They knew each others' strengths and weaknesses and used that knowledge to work well alongside one another. The last fighter in this group and also the last to be named in M. Hand's competition seemed be the least in size but not in range of ability. Kirby was his name and copying opponent's techniques was his game. His specialized mimicking structure in his small round body allowed him to imitate the abilities of an enemy by simply sucking him or her up. He signaled his copying by wearing a signature hat resembling the one who was at the time being copied. In the rare moments in which he could suck his enemies, Kirby prepared himself by using his own independent abilities.

Each of those teams had their own advantages and superior skills. Yet, they did not compete alone; they were in groups of either friends or new acquaintances. Thus, the only option each person had was obvious: all the teams had to strategically use teamwork in order to win; taking even the smallest of abilities and putting them into good use.


	2. Their Stories in Perspective

The Amazing Race: Super Smash Bros

Chapter Two: Their Stories in Perspective

Every participating competitor stood in separate vertical lines according to their teams. Some of them engaged in conversations within groups, while the rest practically avoided taking a single breath, glaring at their new enemies.

"Nii-san," said Pichu softly yet curiously, "Are you scared or nervous at all?"

"Why would I be?" asked Pikachu, noticing the anxiousness in his little brother's eyes, bending down to his level to respond as a responsible mature older sibling.

"Well, a lot of these guys…they look big…and scary. Not like the ones back home. I mean…and I thought Ivysaur was not nice" Pikachu smirked and easily understood his brother's worries. He had just trained Pichu heavily just after he accepted M. Hand's invitation. Pichu still had a hard time handling his electricity, but Pikachu knew for a fact Pichu worked hard to become stronger.

"Well…you do have a point there…I agree that some do look a bit strong…like that guy over there" explained Pikachu, pointing to the muscular dark sorcerer standing with an elf warrior and an elf princess. "But being afraid isn't going to help us. So we might as well be brave and believe that everything will be okay in the end"

"But how can you be so sure of that?"

"Trust me. I've learned a thing or two about fear before a big match when I was in the Kanto Tournament, remember?"

"I know, but I'm just afraid I might mess up our chances for winning. I don't wanna be a burden to bear."

"You won't be. I know you'll be a great help to Jigglypuff and I. I know you better than anyone else."

"I just wish Kaa-san was here to see this moment"

"So do I…but she and To-san are busy with Raichu in rehab."

"Not again! He's always addicted to Rare Candy!" Both smiled and hugged each other in support with brotherly love.

"Pichu"

"Yes, Nii-san?"

"Let's make a promise. To help us in this competition"

"Okay!"

"I promise to protect you at any time, no matter what you've done and I won't get angry no matter what you do."

"What do you want me to promise?"

"Don't be afraid. Don't let fear stop you from being big"

"Bigger than fat Raichu?" replied Pichu, smiling as an inside secretive joke.

"Who're you calling _fat_?!" asked Jigglypuff, fiercely with a false sense of authority.

"We weren't talking about you, Jiggly. I was just telling Pichu about our older brother. Remember? You met him before."

"I did. But I don't care about that. I wanted to know if you used fat with an "f" to refer to me in any way."

"No, we didn't, Jiggly," said Pichu, extending his tone due to Jigglypuff's past habit of eavesdropping and having everything she hears connect herself like she was the center of the world. "We already know that we can only use it if it's-"

"-spelled with a "ph", interrupted Jigglypuff, finishing Pichu's sentence. "By the way, Pichu, you should stop worrying so much and have some confidence. Not only is your experience professional brother on our team but you guys have me." She paused for a moment to bask in her imaginary spotlight. "My singing is the key to our victory. I put everybody to sleep, Pikachu blasts them off, while you can just help along the way in case something small happens." Having completed what she assumed to be all that mattered, Jigglypuff turned away and began listening into the other teams' discussions.

"Nii-san, why is Jigglypuff so…so…"

"_Puffy_?"

"Yeah!"

"It's in her nature. She's got no one to appreciate her 'talent' so she assumes that no one understands her greatness. It's her way to give herself self-esteem when she doesn't feel special."

"Oh, I never thought of it that way"

"Neither did I; until I learned the hard way"

"What do you mean?"

"I once had my face covered in so much marker ink, I almost looked like an Unown!"

"Hah-hah!"

"You think that's funny? Try enduring a series of seemingly never-ending baths forced upon you by your master for a whole week." Pichu gasped at the very words that created the very image in his innocent mind.

"Now that's even scarier than that ugly man you pointed at earlier!"

Away the team of little Pokemon, Peach from Group #5 sat down beside Mario and Luigi in exhaustion from standing for five long protracted minutes.

"Mario!"

"Yes, honey?"

"I'm cold. Gimme your cape!"

"Okay, sweet Peach," agreed Mario, relinquishing his large yellow piece of cloth.

"Mario!"

"Yes, honey?"

"I'm tired of waiting! Sit down and let me lay on you!"

"Okay, sweet Peach," agreed Mario once more. His selfless facial expression seemed so real and authentic, but Luigi sensed how irritated Mario really was.

"Mamamia Mario!" whispered Luigi, "If she keeps this up, you'll be her next Toad."

"I'm very aware of that. I need to find the right moment to talk to her about it"

"Like when you asked her to go out with you for the first time when she was high on Super Mushrooms?"

"She was NOT high! She just happened to like me back then."

"But what about now? Do you still think she feels the same way now?"

"Yes she does. And I do too. I…I really have feelings for her. And I know that Peach does as well. She might not be able to show it in a compatible fashion but maybe that's just one of those things we as a couple have to work together to overcome. You'd understand if you chose to stay with Daisy"

"You promised to never to bring up that again!" Luigi's exclamation partially woke up the sleeping princess. Mildly cranky, Peach took out her parasol and angrily jabbed Luigi in the groin. He was silently in pain. Luigi fell over, rolling from one side to the other, cupping his "area". Those who heard him yell saw him struck down by a feeble woman. They snickered and chuckled until they returned to the topic of their conversations or deep thoughts.

"Mario?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Be quiet!" commanded the Mushroom Princess, slapping her beloved across the face.

"As you wish…_sweet Peach,_" said Mario, recovering from a hurtful blow. After a moment of silence he told himself, "At least this time her gloves her on."

Link passed the time smoothly by playing sweet tunes from his Ocarina while his two other team members, Zelda and Ganondorf squatted in deep meditation, as seen by the glow of pink and purple magic erupting from their bodies, like a flame burning in a pile of long-lasting Wormwood.

The fast flyers of Group #1 entertained each other by telling each other stories of their intergalactic adventures. While Fox talked about Dinosaur Planet, and while Falco made funny impressions of his team mates, preferably Slippy the Toad, Captain Falcon told his stories so eloquently, every sentence was climatic and suspenseful.

In their native non-human language, Donkey Kong and Yoshi discussed their misadventures with a red plumber in overalls. Ness, whose rare telekinetic power allowed him to understand what DK and Yoshi talked about along with the uncommon speech spoken in other teams, isolated himself from his own group, feeling he could not relate to whoever was on their minds. Instead, he was more concerned about a strong telepathic feeling he had. Ness knew that somewhere close by, someone in this race also had telekinesis. It was strong enough to be a troublesome issue, especially if Ness had to go up and face this person or thing, depending on what exactly had such power.

Bowser smirked when he saw Peach abuse Mario and focused to remember that moment in case he ever became angry with the very man who might cause another humiliating defeat for Bowser. He didn't pay much attention to the rest of his group; he tended to take control of the little guys and boss them around. As the Ice Climbers played a rapid hand-slapping game, Mr. G/W just stood there, motionless. Bowser looked around him to see anything unusual but to his surprise, Mr. G/W was two-dimensional. All this time from his point of view, Bowser thought that Mr. G/W has simply a vague black figure. In a mere second, Mr. G/W turned completely to face Bowser, staring him with an almost empty purpose. It freaked out Bowser, to be in the presence of such absence. But he could not let something so plain and small overpower him. Thus, Bowser growled as the head beast would in his pack of monsters. But it seemed to have no effort on Mr. G/W. All he did was turn away completely and stood in his place like an inanimate object.

Samus, double checking her weapon storage system, and Mewtwo, eyes shut in deep concentration, waited for the Master Hand's arrival with disciplined patience. "Dr. Mario" on the other hand giggled maniacally to himself, in his alienated spot. Mewtwo used telepathy to read the minds of his foes for hints to exploiting possible weaknesses. Rather he detected a strong telepathic signal near where Donkey Kong and Yoshi were chatting.

"Could he…no…impossible! He may surpass me in physical strength but his mind is not match for my own. Then what else could explain the telepathy I'm sensing near him and his reptilian companion?" pondered Mewtwo thoroughly, "Perhaps I'm not allowed to use my telepathy before the match according to unsaid rules; thus the Master Hand could be messing with my telepathic abilities at this very moment. He must have realized I would have attempted this and planned ahead. He is quite clever"

From Group #8, Marth and Roy began talking about their newly acquired international popularity and ended up sharing horrible accounts involving "fangirl glompings"

"And then they got past the bodyguards and jumped on stage of the Fire Emblem Booth. I knew at that moment, I was done for. And Roy, that's not the worst part. They were…yaoi fan girls!"

"So what'd you do next?"

"They obviously made me say yaoi phrases; it was disturbing!"

"At least you weren't forced to pose for yaoi photo shoots"

Shivering conspicuously in disgust, Marth asked Roy if he remembered who he had to pose with.

"I don't remember; but he looked an awful lot like you"

"That's creepy!"

"Tell me about it"

"That's what I've been doing for the past ten minutes!"

"Let's just stop here; before we jinx ourselves before the race starts. Say…why don't we talk to that guy over there" suggested Roy, gesturing Kirby. Kirby stood close to them with a youthful happy smile. "Hello there"

"HI!"

"What's your name? I'm Roy and that guy over there is Marth."

"KIRBY!"

"Kirby, huh? So what's your story? Why did you choose to come here?" Rather than receiving clear feedback, Kirby mumbled random syllables like a newborn mammal, bamboozling both Roy and Marth as to what Kirby was doing. "Okay, well, can you speak English?" The pink balloon-like creature smiled and shook his head, denying the ability to speak a certain language. "Great!" complained Roy, returning back to Marth, "How are we gonna work with this guy?"

"Well, since Master Hand himself invited this guy, he has to be somewhat powerful. Maybe his usefulness will come out when we need it."

"As long it comes out before it's too late, I'm okay"

_POOF_! A great cloud of smoke exploded in front of the seemingly patient groups. Few competitors covered their mouths and coughed a little. The smoke cleared until a lucid view of the M. Hand was visible; or at least it was his hologram. "Welcome, heroes, heroines, and possible villains to the first annual Amazing Race Super Smash Remix. You were all invited to participate in a series of games hosted by me, the Master Hand. Here is what you must know. After every round, a team or possibly a single person may be eliminated. The surviving fighters will lodge at my White Glove Mansion and engage in luxurious activities."

"Sounds fun" commented Peach, fully waking up after hearing the word "mansion".

"Every round will be trickier to accomplish. And even more difficult in order to be the first to finish before everyone else. Teamwork will be your best weapon to victory, so prepare yourselves use it well. I will now explain to you the first round, which commences in five minutes for time to plan. The First Round is fairly simple. You and your teammates must race to end of a flat-surfaced 100-yard dash. The last team to make it to the end will be disqualified. Any questions?"

"Yes, Mr. Hand" answered Ness, stepping out in front of everyone else, "Are we allowed to 'enter a state of combat' in case one team comes across of another?"

"Of course; anything goes! You may do whatever to increase your chances of coming in first. Any more questions?" Asides from heads turning in order to observe the facial feedbacks, providing psychological information, there was no sign of any unasked question. "Very well, stay with your groups until your small break has ended. Bye for now!" M. Hand departed with a self-gesture of a hand waving good-bye and another puff of smoke, in a ninja-like fashion.

Everyone, in his or her own language, began scheming and devised plans to get ahead of everyone else. They could tell their break was over when they were teleported to the F-Zero Track. Unlike their condition in Final Destination, all the teams and their players where aligned horizontally but they were still divided into their original teams.

"The First Round shall begin in 5…" Racers squatted down to the ground for the first leap. Teammates stared at each other with anxiety, confidence, self-assurance, and strategy. "4…3…2…1…GO!"


	3. Magical Moves and a New Hat

The Great Race: Super Smash Bros

Chapter Three: Magical Moves and a New Hat

**NOTE**: I may have led you readers to believe that this is race is similar to that of the show the "Amazing Race". I'm sorry to say that I have misinformed you. This "competition", to be clear, is simply a series of "obstacles" that are organized in the format/idea of a race.

And it finally began. Strangely, while most teams ran forward, Groups # 3, 6, and 7 remained where they were temporarily.

Zelda's hands glowed green and twirled around, summoning fierce tornado-like winds to wrap around her team along while Mewtwo telekinetically grabbed hold of Samus and Dr. Mario.

In a matter of seconds, both teams disappeared while the Ice Climbers released gusts of frost, which froze and formed a path on the ground. Bowser sprinted on top of the icy road ahead of him and withdrew into his shell, allowing both Ice Climbers and Mr. G/W to board on his shell as it sled quickly down the track. Groups #2 and 7 reappeared far ahead as the leading teams. Though Zelda's transportation spell had a longer range than Mewtwo's teleport, her entire team still didn't progress.

Mewtwo was already on the move, gliding quickly above ground and his partners holding unto his mutated hands. Samus attached herself to Mewtwo with her Grapple-Beam, enabling her to move near other teams and attack opponents as she easily skated with her Rocket-Booster Boots. Dr. Mario, still controlled by Mewtwo's telekinesis, took out his first batch of "antibiotic" pills and tossed them insanely at nearby victims.

Meanwhile, Master Hand became curious at Group #2. It took some time, but M. Hand understood what they had been doing. Zelda turned her hands pink and spun around gracefully. Link took out his Ocarina and started playing a short tune.

"Ganon, go now! We'll catch up with you!"

Group #1's Captain Falcon, followed by Fox and Falco was about to catch up with the teleported groups. Group #2's Jigglypuff, practically right behind the speedy racers, tumbled rapidly through the use of Roll Out. Not far behind, Pichu, with Pikachu dashing alongside each other, sent a Thunderbolt toward its target. Falco, the opposing competitor closest to them, activated his Reflector, redirecting Pichu's electrical projectile. Zooming back, Pichu, having no idea that the "bird-guy" had such defensive technology, was unprepared to handle his own untamed attacks. _ZAAP_! Another Thunderbolt crashed into the oncoming bolt, destroying them both. Pichu knew immediately it was his brother Pikachu, who had to slow down in order to counter the attack. Despite how the urge to apologize, Pichu stopped feeling sorry for himself and continued to run his little tail to the finish line. On the bright side, he told himself, his team had a good chance of not being the last ones to finish.

Group #'s 4 and 8 raced parallel to each other, switching from being ahead to being behind. Ness sent a telekinetic message to DK and Yoshi, giving them a plan to "ditch" the other team. He jumped into one of DK's gargantuan hands, pointing to his own head in concentration, while Yoshi transformed into his Egg Roll mode, speeding towards Marth, Roy and Kirby. Marth, being the fastest member of his team and thinking he could easily catch up in case he fell behind, went in front on the side, facing the other team in order to protect his teammates, positioning his sword for his Counter ability. Despite the attention received when Yoshi was about to collide into Marth, captivating both teams, Kirby was the only one who noticed a green star descending upon his team. He squeaked, "Pollo, pollo!" which got Roy to see the light, growing by the millisecond.

**NOTE**: The only reason Kirby said the Spanish word "pollo", was because that was the recurring word he said in the anime "Hoshi No Kirby"

Just as Marth was about to make physical contact with the rolling egg of doom, Yoshi ceased to come toward Marth and rolled backward, using the same momentum that would have almost crushed Marth if his Counter had failed. The green light hovering above Group #8 began to shrink into a compact orb, as if its power was held tight so that it would explode tremendously.

"PK…..Fla-!" Ness's psychic command stopped when everyone became in awe when Kirby, the smallest fighter, leaped high and gobbled up the green orb. They all heard a faint BOOM from the depths of Kirby's stomach. Though he had to run the entire time, he had been able to hold the green bomb until the top of Kirby's head shined brightly, partially blinding those near him. The result of the light fading away was a small red hat, firmly planted unto Kirby. Strangely, the hat resembled the one worn by Ness. Marth and Roy were amazed; they had no idea Kirby had such unique powers. But because he slowed down during his little light show and his team could not abandon him, Group #8 fell behind while Group #4 kept racing. Ness could not believe someone was able to stop his PK Flash in such a manner. It had never been done before! But what intimidated him was the significance of Kirby mimicking his own hat. Whether or not it was serious, Ness put that aside, knowing that whatever the ability was, it would not have mattered thanks to the long distance separating the once close teams.

Dead last, Group #5 struggled to get out of being the last team of the race. Though Luigi had no problem of avoiding such a horrible fate, Peach's heavy dress prevented her from moving fast, making her angry, upset, and emotional.

"Mario! Help me!" cried Peach in her normal whiny tone.

"Peach, what can I do? We can't make you move any faster!" explained Mario, feeling like an innocent unlucky guy, stuck in the most troubling situation a man dating a princess could ever be in.

"Unless…Peach, could you carry something heavy while floating?" asked Luigi, being the most calm in his group.

"Yes, but I'm slower when I float and more so while carrying something"

"But you can still carry heavy things, right?"

"Yeah but…"

"That's good enough! Mario, give my one end of your cape out and hold on tight to the other. Peach, you just keep him and yourself afloat. I'll take care of the rest," commanded Luigi like a true leader unknown to the world. As Peach levitated herself, Mario and Luigi both grabbed the cape, stretching as much as they could. She held unto Mario, giving him that warm fuzzy feeling he knew Peach would eventually give to him. Luigi ran forward, pulling the plumber and the princess. Jumping high, he packed his hands and head into his chest; he appeared to be charging his Green Missile attack. Just before reaching the ground, Luigi placed his arms along his lateral side and shot from the area he and his team were stuck at. He zoomed in after the first team in front, Group #8, who had been attempting to get past Group #4.

Realizing another team was about to cause more problems, Marth had Roy charge his sword in order to release a fiery explosion. But a bizarre uncomfortable thought invaded his mind; it was like a new conscience that took residence in his sub-conscious. "Marth, look behind you," Marth turned around to see Kirby wink in response, "I'm telekinetically communicating with you"

"But…how? You couldn't even speak Japanese"

**NOTE**: In this story, Marth and Roy's native language is Japanese. Can you guess why?

"When I used Inhale, I was able to adapt to the abilities pertaining to whatever I swallow. Since it was that psychic boy who almost blew us up with his attack, which I sucked up; I now have his abilities, including Telepathy, something I can only do when I inhale a telepath"

"This is great! Now we can tell each other our team plans!"

"That's what I presumed, which is what we should do now since I have an idea. I need to tell Roy to stop charging and release his sword's energy when I tell you."

"When will that be?"

"That other boy's abilities include something called "PK Fire, where I throw mini fire sparks which can turn into pillars of fire. And since Roy's sword is of the fire element, he can combine both attacks to make a firestorm."

"Sounds like a plan. Just tell me to tell him. We don't have enough time to explain to Roy your ability."

"Now would be a good time to act" Kirby stopped completely and pointed to his head in the same manner as Ness did, "PK FLASH!"

"Roy! Swing your sword!" instructed Marth, watching Kirby shoot tiny lightning bolts from his little handless arms. They form a concave curved line, which served as a barrier of blazing fire when the scorching tip of Roy's sword touched one of Kirby's sparks, detonating the rest of the sparks, like burning gun power.

Luigi came close to getting caught on fire; luckily, he didn't. But in order to do so, he had crashed down into the ground, also putting Mario and Peach in the same fate. Unfortunately, when they dropped, Mario had landed on top of Peach, hurting her until she fell unconscious. Luigi received a major headache, disabling his ability to perform such basic human functions like walking or talking clearly. Mario was the only one who could go on. The other group was already on the move, coming closer to another team. Mario did not give up; he could not lose the race without finishing it. Rising like a fallen hero, he placed Peach over his shoulder and helped Luigi stand up. Going slowly, Mario finally relaxed; all thanks to the absence of pressure placed on him. It wasn't like he lost all hope for his team. He just knew that what he was doing was the only thing he could do to the best of his ability.

Far, far ahead, Zelda and Link had already completed their transformations. At that very moment, they turned into their alter egos, Sheik and Young Link, both speedy warriors. They easily caught up with their slow and heavy teammate but met up with Group #1. Captain Falcon ran right past them, heading for the finish line.

Sheik had already discussed with the rest of her team about the conditions of the race. Clearly, M. Hand made it seem that the important thing to do was to avoid being the last team to finish. The problem was the idea of the entire competition pertaining to "racing" was that the main focus was to obtain first place, a much more difficult task to accomplish. Thus, if the race were played as it were told, being second to last or first would be the same but with different amount of effort and work. It was through this idea that there had to be something to gain at the beginning of the finish line. In other words, Group #3 could not let anyone beat them to the end before they do.

By the time Captain Falcon ran past Ganondorf, Young Link and Sheik were already targeting the lead runner. Young Link shot arrows, threw his boomerang and even hurled bombs but C. Falcon evaded every one of his attacks. Sheik managed to aim a few needles into C. Falcon's weak points near his neck and spine, stunning him but most importantly, slowing him down. Young Link came close to C. Falcon's position and grabbed him with his Hookshot. Ganon snuck up behind him to send him back flying by using his Warlock Punch. But just when Ganon started to prepare the punch, C. Falcon escaped from Young Link's grasp and fled. C. Falcon saw the finish line; it was only seconds away. All he would have to do was wait for the rest of his team, who would have easily made it before Group #3, since they spent most of their time _trying_ to capture C. Falcon. POOF! Sheik appeared in a puff of smoke on top of Ganon, having taken the time he needed to utilize his devastating move. AAAGGGHHH! Ganon's attack was a success! C. Falcon was soaring across the track; all his hard work gone…that is until his team came in to save him.

Falco jumped ridiculously high to catch Captain Falcon, and landed gently next to Fox.

"This is what happens when you wannna go solo" criticized Fox leading the way, avoiding Group clashes.

"All right, I was a little cocky. I'm usually by myself when I'm racing and the only key to winning was speed. But this competition with teams and strategy; it's new to me."

"Do us a favor and remember that when we're in the next round", advised Falco, blasting unexpected pills, prescribed to them by Dr. Mario himself.

Dr. Mario and Samus continuously switched sides, hitting other teams with different long-rage projectiles. Mewtwo hoped his teammates would be able to delay the other team from winning.

After stepping in with his Reflector, Fox lead Group #1 to another direction; it was best to avoid more confrontation. However, Fox's plan involved running more horizontal than vertical, almost costing the team its place in the race.

"First place winner, Group #3!" exclaimed M. Hand, hovering at the end of the track. Sheik and Young Link reverted back to their previous forms while Ganondorf fell on the floor, exhausted. Having to run beyond his normal limits was hard on his large muscular body. From that point in the competition, Ganon planned on abstaining from excessive running. His teammates understood his condition, having known his strengths and weaknesses for years.

"Second place winner, Group #7!" Mewtwo slid above the ground and dropped his teammates on top of it. While Samus scanned her suit and Dr. Mario checked his medical pouches, they realized the amount of ammo had been drained drastically. They went together to a nearby corner to reload on supplies.

"Third place winner, Group #1!" Fox and Falco were not as tired as Captain Falcon yet they reminded each other to stay focused and use their spare time to rest. The next round could begin at any time. The only surprise they didn't foresee was a table covered with small boxes of Pocky and paper cups filled with Gatorade, water, and various "energy drinks". They ran toward the Pocky pile, which was quickly running out until…

"Fourth place winner, Group #6!" Bowser, still within his shell, slid beyond the icy track and crashed into the snacks table. The drinks spilled unto Fox and Falco and remaining Pocky packages layed on the ground, unharmed. Underestimating the high odds, Fox and Falco take minor steps toward their temporary prize. _CRRRSSSHHH_! All of a sudden, their feet were trapped in a small but strong frozen puddle. The Ice Climbers trotted to the Pocky and took two of the four boxes. That meant two were left; enough to suffice Fox and Falco; and Captain Falcon if they had any leftovers. But first they had to blast the ice off their feet.

Check in the near future to find out the last four winners of the first round of the Great Race!

Next Time: Chapter Four: Thunder Shocks while Burns Last Longer


	4. Thunder Shocks while Burns Last Longer

The Great Race: Super Smash Bros

Chapter Four: Thunder Shocks while Burns Last Longer

Group #'s 4 and 8 encountered each other yet again. This time, they paid less attention on clashing once more and paid more attention to the group ahead and between them.

Group #2's Pikachu and Pichu noticed two other teams following them. It seemed like they had join forces to stop them; but the two brothers wouldn't let that happen.

"Jigglypuff! Go ahead of us! We'll meet you up ahead!" said Pikachu, using Thunderbolt on the enemies.

"I'll be more than happy too" responded Jigglypuff, despite her state of rolling her entire body as her means of fast traveling.

"Yoshi!" cried out Ness telepathically, as Donkey Kong was still carrying him, "Go after the fat pink ball! Don't let it get to the end before we do!" Yoshi transformed into a Yoshi egg and went out after Jigglypuff. Both tumblers rammed into each other without losing control of their momentum. Jigglypuff knew her soft skin could not handle another hit from Yoshi's hard shell. And so, she chose to use her special ability. Those who've witnessed it have had utterly horrible consequences.

"_Jiiiiiiglypuuuuuuff_! _Jigglyyyyyyyyyypuff_! _Jiiiiiiglypuuuuuuff_! _Jigglyyyyyyyyyypuff_!"

Pikachu and Pichu could faintly hear Jigglypuff's Sing attack. They knew what fate would be given to Yoshi the moment he heard the first note. His speed decreased as he rolled out on the floor, outside of his eggshell. Jigglypuff, stopping at the finish line, grinned in her imaginary spotlight of pride and glory. The rest of her team was happy she made it safely but they were too busy dealing with the rival groups.

"PK THUNDER!" yelled Ness, summoning a compact ball of electricity and casting it upon Group #2. Pichu, the target of Ness's attack, dodged the lightning ball and barely evaded it as it came back after missing. Wherever Pichu went, so did the ball. It was like a heat seeking missile. Closer and closer, the lightning ball had Pichu deadlocked. Pichu tried to outrun it but clearly that plan was not going to work.

Pikachu, on the other hand, had a different situation. Marth and Roy lept near him and swung rapidly at Pikachu. Once Pikachu used Quick Attack to jump to another spot, the other swordsman followed and slashed. Also, Kirby, who still had Ness's powers, fired PK Fire sparks as Roy used his sword to "light" them up like he had done before. Pikachu did not know how long he could keep up with running away. That is, he found out just then, when one of Kirby's sparks struck Pikachu, tripping until he painfully got up and began racing again. Pichu almost screamed at Pikachu's state but admired his strong will to go on. But it was this captivation that distracted Pichu from noticing the lightning ball, which shocked him on impact. He now knew what it was like to be in his brother's shoes. But he wanted to prove he could be as strong as Pikachu. Though it took a longer time for Pichu to make up for lost time, it still caught Pikachu's attention. He was both amazed and impressed at his little brother. They looked each other in the eyes and made facial gestures as their way nonverbal messages among brothers. They were also able to use their "silent communication skills" to share a plan with one another. The end of the "conversation" was signaled by a smile and a wink. Pikachu and Pichu ran together side by side, bringing the two teams close to each other. Both Pokemon used Skull Bash to move a bit more ahead, bringing the teams even more close to each other. By the time, Group #'s 4 and 8 realized how close they were, Pikachu and Pichu stopped completely on the track and faced their opposing competitors, causing DK, Marth, Roy, and Kirby to "pull the breaks" with uneasiness. It bought Pikachu and Pichu enough time to use their devastating move, Thunder.

"PIKACHU!"

"PICHU!"

Their combined attacks fused into a massive bolt of lightning and thunder, crashing into the ground and electrocuted Group #'s 4 and 8, leaving them stunned and paralyzed. Pichu and Pikachu, who were both enduring the attacks, ran toward the end of the track, without anymore worry of being last.

"Fifth place winner, Group #2!" Pikachu and Pichu were glad they could stop running. But everything changed when they saw two remaining Pocky boxes, sitting in front of Fox and Falco, almost finished rescuing their feet from the icy prison. It was their lucky day as Pichu ran ahead in glee to swipe one of the boxes, which resulted in the two Starfox pilots staring at each other with competitive struggle. Pichu assumed his brother was right behind him with the other box; but his assumption was incorrect. Pikachu still suffered from the burn on his leg. In attempt to help his brother, Pichu took the liberty and grabbed the other box of Pocky, just as Fox and Falco broke free. They unhappily fell to the ground in utter disappointment and embarrassment.

Marth was the first to wake up after the thunder attack his team encountered. Ness's subconscious telepathic abilities, slowly recovering, detected a mind with active thoughts. The awakening of Marth woke up Ness as well, igniting another race: to wake up the other team first. Marth poked his sword at Roy and Kirby; at the same time, Ness shook Donkey Kong's head. Ness had no luck, smacking DK's face. On the contrary, Roy and Kirby shot up to prevent Marth from jabbing them. Ness panicked the moment Marth's group were back to racing. He needed DK's physical strength to get there before the other teams. Luckily, he could use DK's condition to this advantage.

"I hope this works," said Ness, speaking out loud for once, before resuming back to thinking, "This can only work if the host's mind and will are weak. His mind's no problem but hopefully, his will won't be a problem for now". Ness jumped onto DK's neck, like a small child riding his or her parent piggyback style, and grabbed hold of his head. It appeared, by the sudden involuntary movement DK performed, as if Ness was mind-controlling his not so bright companion, manipulating his entire body. As Ness pressed his hands harder on DK and shifted them forward, the gorilla-ape stood in battle position and chased Marth, Roy, and Kirby. DK came after them with the mad animal-like strength of a rabid beast. Marth and Roy were tricky for Ness to get within DK's large hands but Kirby on the other hand was not so difficult. The tiny little star warrior tried to use Ness's attacks against him but the original user of PK techniques knew their weaknesses and managed to use DK's monkeylike limbs to circumvent Kirby's self-defense. Instead of choosing to go out on a "one-on three brawl", Ness had DK head diagonally toward their fallen comrade.

"Sixth place winner, Group #8!" proclaimed Master Hand, acknowledging the hard work pulled off by Marth as the leader, Roy, as the powerhouse, and Kirby, as their adorable underestimated mascot"

Ness and his pals, whom were both unaware they made it to the end of the first race, arrived shortly after. "Seventh place winner, Group #4!" This wonderful blessed statement somehow brought Donkey Kong and Yoshi back to reality. They didn't remember much; but they were happy to know they weren't in last place, since Mario's team was extremely behind, courtesy of Group #8".

"This means Group #5 gets eliminated, right Mr. Hand?" asked Ness, rubbing his head from overusing his psychic powers.

"You're half-correct"

"Huh?"

"Mario's team would be disqualified for not completing the race, if they choose to do so. The rule, if you remember, was the last team to finish the race is eliminated."

"Then that means…"

"Unless Mario's team shows up, your team will be eliminated for being the last to finish!" All three members of Group #4 were shocked and horrified when reminded of the accursed rule. Sparks of electricity came out of Ness's angry head. A huge vein popped up on Donkey Kong's head. Yoshi retreated inside of his egg to empty out all the sudden rage that filled him with screams, shouts, and profanity, originating from peaceful Yoshi's Island.

A few moments passed when Fox looked far into the racetrack with his eye-to-ear headset. At first, he thought he was seeing things; but having double-checked his headgear, Fox confirmed to the other racers that Mario was on his way.

"But that's impossible! We had them toast after setting off that fire wall, right Kirby?"

"It seemed like it Roy. But I'm not too surprised. I've heard a great deal about Mario, he's a real hero all around; even beyond galaxies, people have the same mental image when they hear the name 'Mario'. But why are you so worried? Nothing bad is gonna happen to us"

"That's where you're wrong. We had the hardest time dealing with Group #4 and their elimination could increase the odds of our team winning. Don't you get it? Without them, there won't be a team that could stop us!"

"I guess I never thought of it that way. In that case, we can't let them make; we have to discourage him!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Marth spoke to Roy about the situation and what they had to do. Before they could cry out their first discouraging message, Donkey Kong grabbed Marth and Roy's thin bodies tightly, banged their heads together, and layed them on the floor purposely in a position in which it looked they had been resting together closely…Yoshi did his part and swallowed Kirby whole and ejected him out the back, trapping the tiny trotter within a Yoshi egg. It was then time for Group #4 to wait; wait to feel the certainty of making it to the next round.

Mario, as the other teams could see him carrying Peach and helping the limping Luigi, walked slowly but steady; giving a false appearance that he moved fast. Those who have been brainwashed by American movies were already playing the song _Chariots of Fire_ in their heads to give more suspense to their impatient desires to get on with the next race.

Group #5's clothes were partially burned and torn but the fire was still alive in Mario's heart and soul. Every other second, he would take one step further, and the spectators could see such perseverance to go on. No wonder he was a Nintendo legend!

The already finished teams were so captivated to watch Mario's make it to the end, they barely noticed how long it took for him to get near the edges of the crossing line.

Almost there…suddenly, his knees trembled; Luigi and Peach slipped from his hands, collapsing on the ground. Mario's arms dropped numb, pulling down the body of the plumber along with it. An inch away from ending the first race, Mario laid on the ground, extremely sore but still struggling to lift his limbs. Marth, waking up from his unpleasant nap, saw Mario, closer than he had expected. He knew that by Mario's condition he could no longer move. Shoving Roy to get up, Marth showed him what was happening. Excitement fully brought up Roy's attention while Ness sought a way to ruin his happy moment.

Slightly touching his head with a pointed finger, Ness shut his eyes, moving Mario's team ahead gradually, making it look like he was still moving. Once they were past the line, Ness opened his eyes and said to everyone, looking down in disappointment, assuming Mario did not pull through, "Look up everyone! Mario made it! His team finished! He did it!" Everyone except Mewtwo, Bowser, and Group #8 applauded in Mario's honor with the deepest of reverence.

"Last-I mean-Eighth place winner, Group #5!" said Master Hand, "The First Round of the Smash Bros Race has ended. Those who finished before the last team will move on to the next round, which will begin tomorrow at noon. Now, there's the matter of elimination. Group #5, for being the last team to finish, your team is the first to go…however!" Everyone's eyes and ears were opened wider in case they had just misunderstood something. "I like your spirit, Group #5, especially yours Mario. And I know if you were to go on during the rest of the competition, I know you'll give us a show to never forget. Thus, I am slightly bending the rules." The rest of the teams gasped while Mario's group was too tired to care. "Group #5, you may choose one representative of your team to move on to the next round. The other two will be sent to the eliminators chamber until further notice."

"What's this chamber like? No doubt like a dungeon, right?" suspected Peach anxiously.

"Not at all. It'll be like resting in a limbo-like realm. The whole time, you'll be fantasizing your dreams into illusionary reality"

"Sounds interesting…"

"Wait! How could one of us be in the race if we don't have a team to work with?" asked Mario, realizing the illogical offer.

"Simple, I will allow you to choose a team of your liking. And whichever team you choose, you will select the team member you'll be replacing."

"As in…?"

"You can pick a team and the team member that gets eliminated"

"WHAT!?" exclaimed the groups, in all languages, foreign and non-human. Mario talked it over with his teammates, who had only person in mind as their representative. He made a sacrifice for them; now Luigi and Peach decided to return the favor.

"Master Hand" said Luigi, formally, "We've selected Mario to go on for our team."

"That's no surprise at all. Mario, please select a team for you to join and then select a competitor to replace." Mario looked at the strengths and weaknesses of each team's member and their manner of teamwork. His presence could either benefit or ruin the Group's chance of winning. But before he could choose a person to be eliminated he had one thought that had partially been on everybody's mind"

"Master Hand, I've been wondering ever since the introduction of your race. What is the prize for winning the race?" All the racers whispered and mumbled, having forgotten the purpose of working hard to win the troublesome race.

"Did I neglect to inform you smashers properly? Very well! The winning team of this grand race is one wish to be granted. Any wish for any winner!" Instantly like a flash, Mario knew which person could not be given wish or else the entire world would collapse into chaos and mayhem. After all, out of all people, Mario would know him to be evil enough to exploit such an opportunity. The rest of the teams were more anxious than before, glaring at each other with conflicting stares.

"In that case, I pick Group #6!" Shock took over the Ice Climbers, holding each other tightly but furious anger possessed Bowser; he knew what was about to happen. Meanwhile Mr. Game and Watch didn't seem to have any problem or opinion whatsoever. "And I wish to replace Bowser!" The Koopa King roared furiously; he charged towards Mario like the carnivorous beast he turned into. Just when Bowser was about to lunge on top of his lifelong rival, he floated in midair. Master Hand's fingers curled and uncurled, until they opened wide, causing a thick ray of light to shine over Bowser until he vanished. M. Hand repeated the same process with Luigi and Peach, saluting Mario and wishing him the best of luck.

"Mario, you may now join your team," announced Master Hand, gesturing the appropriate direction, "As for those who made it past the first race, you will all have a night's rest at my five-star hotel, The White Glove. At eleven in the morning, you shall all arrive in front of the hotel, ready to be transported to the second race. You are all dismissed. Good bye and good night" Master Hand teleported into smoke, which was followed by the teleporting smoke bombs of the Smashers. No one could see into the smoke until suddenly, their vision cleared, showing that they were at the entrance of the White Glove hotel, towering into the clouds, near a range of mountains. An insignia of a hand with five stars on each finger was decorated throughout the foyer, from the automatic glass doors to the wide the ceiling. Closed signs were posted at each reservation booth, as the service was already prepared with seven luggage carts, attended by the Multi-Man-Melee servants. The mindless digitized clones pulled the carts into the elevator hall where a grand set of stairs split into opposite staircases. The groups followed specific servants with specific numbers attached to the carts, identifying which group owned what luggage.

Each suite included a living room with a snack fridge and a television, set with cable and Nintendo video game systems and three bedrooms. Along with those luxurious provisions, every suite was decorated to suit a certain theme relating to a group's personal background.

Fox, Falco, and Captain Falcon rested in a suite that matched their futuristic homes, in terms of artificially intelligent furniture, sliding doors, and voice-activated coffee-machines.

Link, Ganon, and Zelda found themselves in a medieval lounge as if they had entered into a room of a grand royal castle. Carefully designed weapons and ancient paintings were held on the wall and a shelf of old dusty books stretched from one corner of a wall to other side. Thick quilts covered their beds while the fireplace blazed in burning magic.

Pikachu, Pichu, and Jigglypuff stumbled unto a hi-tech room, in which all of their furniture was in a shape of a Pokemon: from Staryu-ceiling fans to Grimer-bean bags. Their beds were small baskets that closed up, resembling a Pokeball. Pikachu wobbled slowly, as he was still burned by Kirby's fire technique

Yoshi, Donkey Kong and Ness came across their suite, set with a tropical island theme pleasing the group's personal taste with Ness an exception. He did not wish to complain about his room but it slightly annoyed him how Yoshi and DK's background were included into the suite but nothing from his lifestyle seemed to influence the room's design. His personalized bedroom was the suite's compensation. It had a modernized bed with a clear view of the grassy mountains. Yoshi and DK on the other hand were given a Yoshi egg and a barrel for sleeping.

Marth, Roy, and Kirby entered into their ancient-Japanese suite with traditional sliding doors, and beds on floors. Kirby smiled in glee as he zoomed over to a giant star-pillow, bouncing on it, nonstop.

Mewtwo, Samus, and Dr. Mario took residence in a suite that was more likely to be a laboratory. Test tubes, beakers, and flasks, filled with various chemical colors attracted Dr. Mario just as the power-ups and weapon upgrades caught Samus's attention, removing her cannon-attachment, stretching her cramped hand. Mewtwo faced down, away from the scene of where it all began; his birth took place in a lab, operated by selfish human scientists. It disgusted him; he assumed Master Hand was testing his temper by taunting his past. Rather than sitting on a tangible comfy chair, he chose to sit on air and meditate with his eyes closed. His train of thought did not last as long as he thought when he telepathically detected a library within their suite in another room. He teleported into that very room and was enthralled to see many books presented to him; they were the only ones worthy of his intelligence. Mewtwo started by reading books of historic wars, wanting to know more about the humans' desire to destroy themselves

Mario dwelled in a cozy winter-based suite with the Ice Climbers, who were very friendly in welcoming Mario unto the team. Though they were successfully "slid" right past the other teams with no problem thanks to Bowser, they were happy to have that monster gone in exchange for a real hero. Mr. Game and Watch was nowhere to be seen but a clue to his whereabouts was a giant slit in a wall between the Ice Climber and Mario's bedroom. Mario checked out the thin opening by squeezing his hand inside after calling out Mr. G/W's name. But having failed, Mario took out his hand to see it become flat into classic video-game data-blocks. Luckily, this paranormal event was only temporary, noted by the sudden transformation of different dimensions. The sun was about to set when Mario looked out the window while the Ice Climbers took a nap in their bunk beds. He gazed at the snowy hills, surrounding a beautiful gorgeous valley. He sighed heavily and thought to himself "I hope Luigi and Peach have somewhere decent to sleep on"

Next Chapter: Fine Dining with Multiple Tastes.


End file.
